Revival of cristalized knowledge
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: De pronto Model X se apaga en mitad de batalla, solo para no volver a encenderse a pesar de los intentos de Aile y Model Z. Mientras tanto, X recapitula un grupo de datos que no recordaba estuvieran antes en su banco de memoria. ¿Que información contendrán estos extraños archivos salidos de la nada?


¿Que hago escribiendo para RockMan? No se, me llego la idea, cuando hace como un año, al jugar a RockMan X, me di cuenta de Algo… X y Rock no son el mismo robot… lo que me dio esta idea. No diré abiertamente mi idea, pero la verán conforme lean.

Además, hace casi 3 años y medio de que jugué mi primer rockMan (El ZX, para los curiosos) y tomemos esto como un homenaje a mi llegada al Fandom y además se suma lo de el inminente RockMan 11.

RockMan y sus variantes no me pertenecen. Solo soy un fan que desea homenajear a la franquicia, con mi estilo de escritura y mi particular imaginación.

Escribir esto con el tema de Ending de RockMan 3 va a ser muy divertido (Cerca de la mitad de la esritura, me cansé de escuchar siempre la misma canción y puse el soundtrack de RockMan X y luego salte al de Attack on Titan y de ese al de The legend of Aang. Supongo que era un poco previsible).

* * *

 ** _R.O.C.K. Systems Online, Starting Revival Of Crystallized Knowledge._**

* * *

Era un ambiente tranquilo. Un bosque lleno árboles gigantes, probablemente de décadas de edad, en uno de ellos descansaba yo. Disfrutaba del silencio de aquel lugar. A pesar de que ese lugar estuviera, casi literalmente junto a una estruendosa ciudad, todo estaba bastante silencioso. Puede que se debiera a que la gente estuviese resguardándose sus hogares, puesto que hacía minutos estaba lloviendo y que, según oyó, Willy había vuelto a atacar con 8 de sus nuevos DWN.

De pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido, por varias pisadas en el lodo que provocaban un sonido poco agradable. Poco después de que oyera estos pasos, se escuchó un grito, una voz aguda que me llamaba.

"¡ProtoMan!" me volvió a llamar aquel chillón grito, que no tardé en reconocer.

Bajé de un salto del árbol, no sin antes hacer audible mi característico silbido.

"Blues" Me llamó por mi verdadero nombre algo alegre, al verme caer del árbol.

"Rock" Saludé a mi hermano, sin mucha expresión. "Oí que Willy volvió a atacar ¿vienes a pedirme ayuda?" Le pregunté.

Rock presiono los puños con una muy notoria furia, muy extraña en él, perdiendo esa alegría de hacía unos segundos. pero no respondió.

"Oye… Rock ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunté algo preocupado.

"¡Willy secuestró a Roll, Auto y Dr. Ligth!" Me gritó con algunas lágrimas de aceite surcando sus ojos, por la angustia que le provocaba contener su rabia.

Dí un largo suspiro, tomé el escudo que llevaba a la espalda y lo lancé cerca de mi hermano. "Tómalo, te será útil" Le dije calmadamente, intentando de conmoverlo, haciéndole olvidar su angustia.

"P-Pe-Pero… es tu ProtoShield. No puedo aceptar que me lo des. Tú lo necesitas más que yo" Me dijo cayendo al piso observando el escudo, cuando notó una gran rajadura a través de él. Su sorpresa fue muy obvio, por la expresión en su rostro.

"Está roto… Temo que termine de romperse en mitad de una batalla, es lo mismo si no lo tuviera"

"Pero… Por eso mismo deberías tenerlo tú. Si está roto deberías llevarlo hasta que se rompa y cuando eso pase yo te protegeré, te serviré como escudo" Me respondió él levantándose, dando dos pasos alejándose del ProtoShield.

Dí un corto suspiro para, acercándome a mi hermano, tomar el escudo, y decirle burlón "Eres un sentimental, Rock". "Vamos. Primero derrotemos a los nuevos DWN antes que, a Willy, Así tendrás sus chips y copiaras sus habilidades, para ser más poderoso al luchar contra él" Planee, caminando hacia él, pero pasándolo de largo , dirigiéndome a la ciudad.

"Blues" Me volvió a llamar preocupado.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le pregunté, girándome hacia él.

"No son Dr. Willy Numbers… Dr. Willy se robó los 7 nuevos Numbers de Dr. Ligth, usando a su nuevo Robot" Me explicó, con la cabeza baja.

"Que poco original de su parte" Comenté intentando sonar gracioso, para calmarlo. "Entonces no los destruyamos por completo. Evitemos disparar a la cabeza, así Dr. Ligth podrá reconstruirlos y programarlos como solían ser" Planee dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Rock.

Eso pareció reconfortarlo un poco y sacarle una sonrisa, pero esta rápidamente se borró de su rostro. "Y otra cosa… No puedo actuar por mi cuenta… estoy programado, solo para obedecer las órdenes de Dr. Ligth o de ti… no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Puedo discutir para cambiar de opinión a Dr. Ligth, pero no puedo actuar por mi propia decisión. Necesito que seas tú quien planee y me diga contra quien luchar primero" Me confeso apenado, rascándose el brazo.

"Ese idiota de Ligth. De seguro te puso esa limitación para evitar que te escaparas como yo hice. Cuando lo rescatemos, discutiré con él para que te quite esa limitación estúpida" le dije, bastante enojado con nuestro padre, pero intentando sonar calmado, para no asustar al pobre Rock, que ya se veia bastante afectado.

Rock solo le asintió alegre. Y caminó junto a mí.

"¿Qué robots robó Willy?" le pregunté intentando formar un plan.

"Reprogramó a PeaceMan, BuildMan, LaughMan, ShineMan, WriteMan, DrawMan y… creo que nadie mas, usando a WarMan" Contó, olvidándose de mencionar también a ForgetMan.

"Entonces dejemos a ese para el final. ¿Tienes idea de quien sea débil a cuál otro?"

"Eso creo…"

"Entonces vamos al laboratorio de Ligth a armar un buen plan" Le dije volviendo a caminar hacia la ciudad, con intenciones de ir al laboratorio de ligth.

* * *

El laboratorio estaba silencioso, callado, como si todo aquello que antes hiciera ruido dentro de él se hubiera apagado. Entramos, rápidamente y yo me dirigí a la computadora de Ligth. Antes de llegar a esta, note un gran agujero en la pared, desde ahí debe de haber sido desde donde secuestraron a nuestro Padre y Hermana.

Ignoré esto lo mejor que pude y me dirigí a la computadora, donde me senté y comencé a teclear a gran velocidad, al cabo de 3 minutos en la pantalla ya aparecían los Ocho Robots a atacar y su información.

"¡Rock! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Creo que ya tengo un plan!" Le llame, emocionado.

Tardó poco en presentarse, evitando mirar el agujero en la pared a unos metros de ellos, entristecido.

"Viendo las debilidades, noté que PeaceMan no tiene ni es la debilidad de ninguno de los demás, por lo que concluí que él sera el primero, Luego iremos por LaughMan y desde ahi seguiremos el orden de debilidades o, como me gusta llamarlo, "El circulo de la muerte"" Le conté el plan, haciendo énfasis en el nombre que le había dado al orden, de ataque, intentando generar ese toque de chistoso que intentaba mantener para calmarle.

Fue entonces que noté que no me estaba prestando atención, estaba muy ensimismado mirando triste aquel colosal agujero, por el que había desaparecido su familia.

"No te preocupes, los salvaremos" Le animé, levantándome y apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

"Blues" Me llamó. "¿Podemos ir de una vez?… no quiero que Willy les haga nada" Le pidió, impaciente, soltando una espesa gota de aceite desde su ojo.

"Por supuesto. Como tu quieras, Rock" Le respondí rápidamente apagando la computadora de Ligth. "Vi un reporte de que PeaceMan fue avistado cerca de la embajada Rusa, tal vez veamos a Cossack en el camino, podríamos pedirle algunas mejoras" Continuo, planeando en voz alta antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Paso a través de la puerta y espero a que su hermano le siguiera, dejando el cuarto en un lúgubre silencio.

* * *

"¡Model X! ¡Model X!" Escucho a una voz llamándome de la nada rompiendo el silencio y desconectándome del recuerdo por un segundo… la voz es calida y preocupada, pero de alguna forma me logra calmar...pero rápidamente vuelvo al recuerdo.

* * *

Ambos descansabamos en el pasillo antes del cuarto donde aguardaba el ultimo robot que les quedaba por derrotar antes de Willy, WarMan el robot reprogramador. No tenían nada de información sobre él, por eso ambos hermanos estaban preparados para usar todo lo que tenían en su arsenal, todas las habilidades conseguidas de los otros DLN y las mejoras otorgadas a ellos por Cossack.

"¿Estas listo, Rock? Este es el ultimo y luego sigue la base de Willy." le pregunté, notando el rostro serio que tenia el robot de azul. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, el resto parece haber sido borrado.

* * *

Los siguientes datos son de dos semanas luego. Estoy desarmado por la mitad, sin brazos ni la mitad de mi cuerpo, parece que Ligth reemplazó mi casco rojo por uno azul, como el de Rock.

"Dr. Ligth… ¿Que sucede?" Pregunté, sintiendo todos mis sistemas lentos y con dificultades para dar incluso la más pequeña orden, como si procesaran demasiada información, pero sin que pasaran por mi banco de memoria perceptiva.

"ProtoMan X, Blues… Estoy reparándote" Dijo con un extraño tono nervioso, como si me ocultara algo.

"¿X? ¿Desde cuando eso es parte de mi nombre?" Pregunté extrañado por como me estaba llamado aquel anciano que a Rock le gustaba considerar como su padre. De pronto algo pasó por mi mente y alarmado me obligó a preguntar "¿Donde está Rock?".

"Rock… No logró salir de la sala donde WarMan descansaba" Me confesó con un tono apagado y los ojos apagados y tristes.

"¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser!" Le grité en una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa muy poco placentera.

"Tu ProtoShield se rompió y él te protegió"

"No puede ser..." Musité, incrédulo. "¡Reensamblame! ¡Voy a hacer que ese desgraciado pague por lo que hizo, así como Willy!" Le ordené furioso.

"Ese es el problema, X… Ya hiciste que Willy pagara, pero no le dejaste vivir… y ahora, por tus actos, todos temen que los demás robots decidan hacer lo mismo con sus amos" Me explicó Ligth, sin perder su tono apagado. "Perdí todo mi prestigio y intentaron aprisionarme por miedo, así que decidí esconderme en este laboratorio de emergencia, secreto hasta para Roll y Auto"

"No me diga que por matar a alguien que amenazó a todo el mundo docenas de veces todos piensan que soy yo el malo"

"No puedo no decírtelo, porque es así" Musitó Ligth. "No pienso dejar que tu te pierdas, ya es suficiente con Rock… Por eso te meteré en esta capsula, para acondicionarte a repudiar la muerte humana. No quería tener que hacer esto por que afectará tu personalidad directamente, pero no hay otra opción" Su rostro se mostraba aún mas estirado y entristecido tras esas palabras, mientras comenzaba a teclear en un ordenador.

"¡¿Acondicionarme?! ¡No puede hacer eso!" Le reproché, algo asustado. Hacia años me había ido porque iban a hacerme una reparación que borraría mi memoria y personalidad y ahora Ligth me había traído de vuelta para hacer eso mismo.

"¡Calmate un poco! No voy a borrarte solo voy bloquear tus recuerdos, para que no reproduzcas tus actos pasados. Volverán a tu mente una vez te sean necesarios… o dejen de serlo..." Expresó Ligth, mientras comenzaba a teclear el código para apagarme.

"Eso no es precisamente algo que ayude a calmarme..." Alcancé a decir mientras mis sistemas que ya de por sí estaban lentos, comenzaban a ralentizarse más y más hasta finalmente apagarse.

* * *

End Of the Revival of Crystalized Knowledge.

* * *

"¡Model X! ¡Model X! ¡¿Que te pasa?!" Me grita una voz femenina que no tardo en reconocer.

"¿Huh...? ¿Aile…?" Alcanzo a musitar reincorporándome de nuevo al mundo real.

"¡Habló de nuevo! Que alivio… ¡Pensé que habías expirado, pedazo de chatarra!" Me gritá una voz masculina que reconozco con una facilidad machismo mayor, proveniente de un LiveMetal Rojo.

"¿Model Z…? ¿Que sucedió?"

"Rompiste el Rock On en mitad de el campo de batalla y tuvimos que regresar al HQ de los guardianes porque no respondías. Llevamos un buen rato intentando que reacciones ¿Que te pasó?" Me explicó y luego preguntó la joven de la chaqueta azul y el cabello marrón, posándome sobre su mano, si todavía fuera un Reploid ahora mismo, de seguro estaría enrojecido por tal contacto con la humana.

"Eh… Em… Esto… Es difícil de explicar" Logro expresar, con dificultad tanto por el contacto con la chica como por lo que sucedió en verdad. No era algo fácil de explicar sin que le miraran como si estuviera averiado. Estaba a punto de volver a decir algo, pero entonces el otro LiveMetal se estrelló contra mí.

"¡¿Como que es dificil de explicar?! ¡Lo menos que nos debes es una explicación!" Me gritó molesto y desafiante, mientras yo volvia a levantarme del piso y ponerme cara a cara frente a él.

"¡Lo menos que les debo es no ser atacado por un aliado!" Grito furioso a mi compañero.

"¡Cálmense los dos! ¡Dejen de pelear!" Nos ordenó Aile, a la que nos vimos obligados a obedecer, No porque le temiéramos… aunque tal vez un poco… sino más bien porque ambos estábamos a sus ordenes, por decisión propia o por la de alguien más en el caso de Z.

* * *

Hasta ahí. Quería que terminara ahí, en esa escena ¿Por qué? Porque le da un buen toque, único me gustaría decir, pero de seguro ya han hecho algo parecido.

Dejen Review, dependo mucho de la opinión ajena y me da igual si es positiva o negativa, quiero saber bien que es lo que hago mal y que bien. No temas a tirarme tomates.

Les escribió Jiruwe, el Reploide Idiota… Y les desea… Buenas noches...


End file.
